


Home

by roseriddles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseriddles/pseuds/roseriddles
Summary: Despite being a popular kpop idol, Jae feels he's nothing compared to his fellow idols.Follow Jae on his little adventure to overcome his insecurities and shyness.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jae stood like an idiot as the music began. 

He had no clue what to do, for he barely even touched this type of music. The loud, hype beats blared into his ears screeching "move!"

The crowd cheered, leaving Jae to search for the eyes of the host for help.

Fortunately, she got the message. The host raised her hands, getting in form of the popular dance in attempt to help.

"C'mon Jae. Move it, make your fans happy," he thought to himself angrily.

Stiffly, he moved his body as best he could, trying to follow the host accurately.

It hurt that he couldn't do well for the fans. His fans expected better, didn't they? Are they enjoying it at all? 

Jae could feel the other members' eyes on him. Even if they were laughing on the outside, he knew that they were pitying him.

Thankfully, Sungjin came to the rescue. Although it was quite ridiculous, he moved his body comfortably. Smiling and owning it like he was having the time of his life.

Jae stopped, and burst out in laughter as if to be surprised, but inside was just very grateful that his friends were trying to help him.

The fans cheered louder, as Sungjin danced. Seeing the fans encouraging Sungjin on, Jae's heartbeat grew quicker. He felt conflicted; he knew he was not doing his best.

I have to do this. For everyone who is supporting me.

Jae moved his body yet again, forcing himself to Sungjin.

The crowd was still cheering, but Jae knew it wasn't because of him.

It was never because him.


	2. Chapter 2

While ending the show, he was supposed to say something to thank the hosts. What slipped out of his mouth was not true. 

He knew it. His band mates knew it. Y/N knew it too.  
"You truly made me feel at home today," was a lie. 

His mouth was dry, although the hosts and fans seemed to fall for it.  
But this wasn't it.  
He wanted to say that phrase confidently, honestly.

While the hosts wrapped up the show, Jae dried his sweaty hands on his pants, heart heavy with regret.  
As they left the stage, Young K put an arm around Jae, as his facial expression had changed right after entering backstage. 

"You alright, Jae?"  
He knew himself he wasn't alright, and also that Young K knew he wasn't alright, but yet another lie slipped out. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jae said with a tight smile. 

Dowoon, who had been close by also piped in.  
"You wanna relax and have fun tonight with us?"

Wonpil nodded, "yeah, we could go eat out!!"

Jae smiled, appreciating them for trying to make him feel better. "Thanks guys," he said.

\- - - - -

While spending time with the guys distracted Jae for a bit, negative thoughts came back to him that made himself feel worthless and small.

Jae closed his eyes, trying to shake them away, but they kept on flooding his mind.

He needed to talk this one out, but didn't want to bother the other members. Jae didn't want them to worry about him more than they already were.

Where could he truly feel at home?

There was one person Jae could always count on for comfort.

Y/N.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Jae entered Y/N's apartment, he felt relief rush into his body.

"You should ring the bell, even if you know the passcode," Jae heard a voice call from the kitchen.  
The room smelled of the spicy smell of the extra hot kimchi ramen.

Y/N came out of the kitchen, holding a closed pot of ramen in her hands. She placed it on the doily on the small round table near the door.

Both of them sat down together, and Jae passed her a bowl that was already sitting there.

"You looked terrible on TV. Still do, actually. What's up?" Y/N asked, transferring the ramen to the bowl.

Jae hid a small smile.  
God, she knows everything. What did I do to deserve this girl?

"Well, you know I just feel bad, for not being like the other members. All cute and stuff."  
He sighed, then quietly thanked her for the ramen.

"You think that?" Y/N asked in disbelief, now transferring ramen for herself. "Well, I guess you are too shy to act cute. But isn't that cute itself?"

Cute itself..? Jae cocked his head. "I think it's lame that I'm shy. I feel like the fans think I don't try enough.

Y/N laughed, slurping some noodles. "Nah, you still act cute unconciously. That's the main charm of an idol."  
After taking a bite himself, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Shrugging, Y/N added, "or you're chill and cool. You're relatable too. You've been through a lot."  
"And so have the others," Jae pointed out.  
"But you the most, Jae." Y/N deadpanned.

Eating in silence for the next few minutes, he couldn't help but think of the filming that day, and all the other ones he had been unsatisfied with.

"The fans still get disappointed, I think."

Y/N looked up, pursing her lips. She wondered why he doubted himself so much.

"OK, then what do you think you can do better?"  
For a few seconds, the hum of the refrigerator filled the silence.

"Uh, sing better live, and look more idol-y on stage?"

"To be honest, I think the reasons why your fans love you so much is because you're realistic. It makes you unique.  
Besides, you have a YouTube channel and an active Twitter. You're doing a lot more for your fans than you think. Especially international fans."

Jae smiled, thinking about all the posts and comments that his fans had left for him to read. They always left a big grin on his face. Not one bad comment at all...oh, and the memes!

Hearing Y/N loudly enjoying her bowl of ramen brought Jae's attention towards her.

Man, Y/N always knows how to make me feel better.

"Thanks, Y/N."

Y/N cheekily grinned. She knew Jae was having a hard time, but wondered why he was so low-esteemed.

"Why are you always doubting yourself?"

"I can't help it," Jae shrugged. "Watching the other guys please the fans so easily, I can't do that!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "oh Jae. You most definitely please them too. Seriously, most people discover DAY6 after seeing you and your pictures."

Y/N grabbed a chopstick and bit it, imitating Jae biting his pick.

After a laughing fit from the idol, Jae shook his head. "You're basically saying I look good!"

Scoffing, Y/N replied grumbling, "bruh, I can't even lie saying "you're ugly". Props to you for being a cutie!"

Jae chuckled, a slight pink forming on his cheeks.

"So, you mean in the future, you could take an interest in m-"

"Don't take it farther than it needs to go" Y/N cut off, with an alarming tone, then proceeding to slurp the last of her ramen while glaring at Jae.

Lips puckered, Jae winced.

Y/N cleared her throat, a giggle escaping from her mouth.

"I think I've done my job, are you feeling better now?"

Jae nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you're always a great help."

"I know," came the joke.

"Ha ha," Jae rolled his eyes but the corners of his lips turning upwards.

"Keep it up. Be proud. You work so hard for your band that sometimes I think you should stop. BUT I know you love your job, so keep making good music and improve your memorization on lyrics please," said Y/N taking Jae's empty bowl and stacking it on top of hers. 

"Ah, finally criticism!" He called, watching as Y/N got up to wash the bowls. 

"You're not 100% perfect like me Jae," Y/N retorted.

Jae scoffed, but he loved how Y/N could be keep up the humour in a serious talk. He loved many things about his best friend, her smiles, her stupid remarks, how he felt so comfortable around her, her everything. She was precious to him. 

He stood up, standing up to walk towards Y/N in the kitchen. 

"Yes, you are a 100% perfect," he wrapped his arms around Y/N's waist, causing the Y/N to drop the plate she was washing.

They stayed like that in silence for a second.

"But only because of me. I'm the 75% and you're the 25%. It works out, right?"

"..."

"Ouch! Y/N, that hurt!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jae stood yet again awkwardly. He was required to have an 'aegyo-off' with his band members. oh dear. These words went through his had at least 10 times during the 5 second countdown. It was awkward and nearly humiliating for Jae.

"For the fans, right." He thought to himself as he made a 'cute' face. The crowd cheered loudly, making Jae burst out in laughter repeatedly saying, "I can't do this anymore."

Beside him, Wonpil was doing much better than him. The guilt Jae felt was still there, but he managed to at least pull one off. It wasn't much, but I'm proud.

Today, Y/N was in the crowd. Although she was shaking her head, she was smiling. Jae made a face as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Alright alright, you win Wonpil."

They both bowed to each other and let the others have their turn.

The live performance also went well for the band. Jae's voice and memorization was spot on today, therefore earning approving looks from his band mates and also Y/N.

Jae found himself being more comfortable. It wasn't stiff like last time, and if Jae had made a mistake, he wasn't hard on himself. Every moment, he found something to make it enjoyable. It was times like, playing and singing with the band and My Days that reminded him why he loved his job so much.

He knew that My Days, his band mates, and Y/N would always love him for who he is.

And if producing good music and being myself makes them that happy, that's good.

_That's all that matters._

_I'm happy if my supporters are happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
